All Bets Are Off
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Alice has a vision that changes Edward's entire outlook on the world. But not even Alice's visions are infallible. Nothing is set in stone and not every story has a happy ending. When it comes to love; all bets are off.
1. Prologue: Depression

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to torture them a little.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Prologue: Depression**

~*~

_When you live forever, what do you have to live for?_ This is the question I've asked myself again and again.

Carlisle changed me because he knew just how lonely eternity really is when you're all alone. But now… now he has Esme and a family on top of that. Yet I, Edward Cullen, have no one, nothing, to live for.

He changed Rosalie for me, but it was never meant to be, eventually she found Emmett and her reason for continuing this… existence. Soon enough Alice arrived on our doorstep with Jasper in tow. Yet, even surrounded by my family, I'm still alone.

Living forever has never looked so bleak.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't going to be a very long story, it just needs to be written so it'll get out of my head.**

**Reviews are better than living forever in isolation.**


	2. Chapter 1: Visions

**A/N: Chapters will be shorter because there's not going to be a lot of them. =]**

**Disclaimer:** **SM owns Twilight. Jasper can own me anyday.**

* * *

**  
**

** Chapter 1 - Visions **

It was another sunny day so we were out as a family hunting, the musky smell of mountain lion was in the air and, giving in to my animalistic nature as I stalked my prey, I felt relatively content.

After taking down two elk and the mountain lion I was feeling pretty gorged so I decided I'd go meet Alice by the river, as her thoughts announced that she was finished with her own hunt and enjoying kicking her feet in the cool water.

_Hey Edward. _Her thoughts called out to me before I was close enough to see her.

"Hey Ali." I replied as I came to sit beside her on the rocky river bank. "Anything of interest in our futures?"

"Not that I've seen, everything seems to be the usual." She shrugged, looking over at me.

We'd been sitting in quiet conversation when she gasped, her eyes glazing over and her mouth popping open as a vision hit her strong and hard.

_A beautiful brunette walked into the cafeteria at school and sat with Jessica Stanley. They were talking about who's who at school when the brunette asked about us, turning around and watching our table._

"Oh." Alice muttered. "Looks like there'll be a new student when school goes back next month."

"Yay." I muttered disinterestedly. "It's not like that has any bearing on us, Ali."

Eventually the family gathered around us and we started to head back towards Forks as Carlisle had to work tomorrow.

**--- **

It had been three days since that hunting trip and I needed to feed again, as soon as I made the decision to go for a quick hunt Alice was by my side stating that she'd come and keep me company.

"Ok, Ali. Lets go." I muttered, a little upset at the fact the family still doesn't trust me to go anywhere alone after the time I didn't come back for a week. They just don't understand how hard it is to be there, alone, and having to listen to their thoughts about one another all day everyday.

We hunted slowly, taking our time and just enjoying being away from the house for a while, soon enough we were sated and leisurely heading back to the house in companionable silence. Well, silence for Alice, I had to listen to her thoughts on going shopping before school went back.

We were more than halfway to the house when Alice suddenly collapsed beside me.

* * *

**YAY for evil cliffies.**

**Mwahaha.**

**Review and I'll tell you why Alice collapsed.**


	3. Chapter 2: Disbelief

**A/N: You guys suck at reviewing. BOOO. =]**

**Oh well. Thanks to katmom who did review. **

**Disclaimer:** **SM owns Twilight and the characters. I just ruin their lives.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Disbelief **

**~*~**

I caught her before she hit the ground and sat with her head in my lap watching in awe as vision upon vision played through her mind.

_I was in biology when the brunette from earlier walked into the class room. I had a frustrated look on my face as I watched her walk across the room to the teacher. She passed the fan and her scent was blown towards me._

The vision branched off into three different directions at this point.

Option 1: _I leapt from my seat and massacred the entire biology class then sat with her in my arms and drained every drop of her blood._

Option 2: _I led her out of the class room and into the forest behind the school, draining her completely dry and disposing of her corpse under a boulder._

Option 3: _I stopped breathing and moved as far away from her as I could given the fact she was my lab partner. As soon as the bell to end class went off I booked it out of there and didn't stop until I was in Alaska._

I decided then and there that I wouldn't let the first two options happen. I would not break down and attack her, I would not disappoint Carlisle. As soon as I'd made my mind up Alice's visions came through clearer, almost as though it was happening right in front of me. 

_I came back from Alaska. We still had biology together. We talked and she asked me about my eyes changing color._

_Tyler's van was out of control and heading straight at her. I moved at vampire speed, unthinkingly, and stopped the van from killing her._

_Me watching her sleep at night from a rocking chair in her room._

_She was dress shopping with Jessica and Angela and went to a book store. She got lost. She got attacked by men who wanted to rape and kill her. Again I arrive in time and save her._

_I take her to dinner. She tells me she knows what I am. She says the word; Vampire. She tells me she doesn't care._

_Me taking her to my meadow where we share our first kiss._

_Exchanging "I love you's." _

_Laying with her sleeping in my arms at night in her bedroom._

_Proposing to her with my mother's ring._

_The girl as the most beautiful vampire I'd ever seen, smiling at me after her first hunt._

_Our Wedding together, with Alice beaming as the maid of honor._

_Our honeymoon together on Isle Esme and e__xplaining to Esme that she'd need to rebuild the house there as a result of our honeymoon activities._

Alice blinked suddenly, shaking her head. "I didn't need to see that last one." She shuddered.

"Alice…" I was in awe, almost rendered speechless.

"I know!" She squealed. "Edward, your mate! Esme's going to be ecstatic."

Together we ran back to the house and, for the first time in 108 years, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

* * *

**A/N: Huh... this is shorter than I thought it would be. I'll try and make them longer in future... Review?**


	4. Chapter 3: Mania

**A/N: Pssh. Your review skills leave a lot to be desired.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I am not SM.**

**Oh, one more thing, this chapter sucks balls, I know. Don't complain. It's short, and it full of grammatical errors, but I don't really care right about now. I have a headache.**

* * *

** Chapter 3 - Mania**

**~*~**

**EPOV  
**

The family was ecstatic, even Rosalie was happy for me. I was just lying in my room waiting until school went back, until the day I met her; my beautiful mate.

There was two weeks until the first day of school. Two weeks, 14 days, 336 hours, 20 160 minutes, 1 209 600 seconds. But who was counting?

I lay on the plush carpet in my bedroom idly playing with my mother's ring. The ring that would sit on my beautiful mate's finger. I still couldn't remove the joyful grin from my face. Jasper's face carried his own grin, my positive emotions were that intense.

Nothing could take my joy away.

The images of my wedding day played through my mind on repeat; _My mate in a beautiful white strapless gown, sliver beads around the bust and across the back of the dress. Her hair in beautiful curls framing her face perfectly. Her eyes, still crimson from her change, but brimming with happiness as she walked down the aisle to me._

I wanted that, I wanted it so badly. The images of our love left a longing in me stronger than any thirst I'd endured since my own change. I would let nothing take my happiness from me now that it was within my sights.

---

**BPOV **

My mom wasn't home when I got back from the store, again. I understand that she's a newlywed… but really, I'm her daughter, shouldn't she take some time out for me? Even just leave me a note saying where she was.

Though I'm glad they've decided not to have sex in the house anymore. The walls here are too thin and I don't like to hear their moans and cries. What's worse is when I can hear their skin slapping together. Ugh.

For the past two weeks I'd been toying with the idea of moving to Forks with my dad, giving my mom the chance to fully enjoy her new husband. It can't be very fun for her having to go to a hotel everytime they want to have sex because I accidentally let it slip that I could hear EVERYTHING.

If I moved in with Charlie then Renee and Phil would have the house to themselves, they'd be able to enjoy their time together without worrying about me. Phil's time off was almost over and I can't ask my mom to stay with me when he travels. That would be beyond selfish. But, the thought of leaving Phoenix is enough to drag me into a funk of depression.

I mean, I never really had many friends, no boyfriend either. But my mom is my bestfriend, and Phoenix is my home. The sun, the heat, the people who never look at me. I'd lose all of that in Forks.

Forks; cold, wet, small. Everywhere I'd turn people would know who I am. Everyone would know my business. I can't stand people looking at me and in a small town like that I'd be the shiny new toy.

No, I can't do it. I can't put myself through that. For once in my life, I, Bella Swan, will do something with my best interests at heart.

I'm staying here.

**---  
**

**EPOV**

I was dragged from my haze of happiness by Alice's dismayed shriek. Within an instant I was at her side, as was the rest of the family.

"What is it Ali?" Jasper asked, futilely trying to calm her down.

I looked into her mind as she thought over the vision she'd just had, and, just like that, all joy left me.

Sinking to my knees in defeat I managed to tell the family what was happening. "She's not coming… I'll never meet my mate." My voice cracked on the last word. Yet I knew, in the back of my mind, that an angel like her would never want a monster like me.

I'd just deluded myself into thinking that I deserved her, when in reality, I never did.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I'm mean, and I already told you this chapter was pretty bad as far as sentence structure and grammar goes. But meh. SHUT UP.**

**Review dammit or I'll leave the story there.**


	5. Chapter 4: Comatose

**A/N: I was going to hold this chapter ransom. But I really couldn't be bothered. Enjoy Edward's heartbreak... **

**Dislaimer: SM STILL owns. I'm still hoping Jasper will turn up in the post.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Comatose **

**~*~**

Nothing mattered anymore, I could hear the pitying thoughts of my family, but I didn't deserve their pity, God had decided that this was to be my hell. If I were to live forever and be untouchable as far as heaven and hell are concerned, God would punish me while I still 'lived'.

Unsurprisingly Rosalie's thoughts did not consist of pity, what _is_ surprising though is the anger and malice her mind harbored towards the beautiful woman who would have been my mate.

I could hear the family around the house, Alice's depression over losing the sister she'd always wanted, Esme's heartbreak over my own, Emmett's sorrow and chagrin at making fun of how happy I was just two days ago and Rosalie's ranting to Emmett.

"Who does this human think she is?" Rosalie muttered venomously from the living room. "I mean, with one little decision look at the damage she's done to our family. Carlisle's working as often as possible so he doesn't have to be around all the pain the house hold right now, Esme's heartbroken, Edward's practically catatonic, Jasper's damned near suicidal from feeling everyone's grief over this girl. Even the pixie has lost her sparkle. You know I asked her to come shopping with me today and she said NO!? Since when does Alice ever turn her nose up at shopping?"

Emmett sighed sadly. "We all got our hopes up for Eddie, Rose. And ourselves too, I mean, I was seriously looking forward to a baby sister. And what about you Rose? I know you, you wouldn't be so worked up over this if you were completely unaffected."

"I just hate people messing with my family, that's all." Rosalie replied quickly. _And I was hoping for someone to be my friend_. Her thoughts turned melancholy.

I couldn't stand to hear anymore pity and pain in my family's thoughts so I quickly reached up to my stereo and turned the radio to a popular music channel. The song that came on was enough to make me sob brokenly, thus driving Jasper from the house before he really did start feeling suicidal.

As the lyrics started I couldn't help but sing along, the ache in my chest growing with each word.

**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of**

**Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**

**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
unless I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**

**I hate living without you  
Did wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
unless I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**

**Breathing life**

**Waking up **

**My eyes**

**Open up**

**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
unless I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**

**Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how adore you  
(Oh I...)  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real **

_Ahh Christian rock, only you can twist the knife that little bit further._ I thought bitterly as the last notes faded.

Throughout the house I could hear nothing but Alice's redoubled sobs. Everyone else had left, unable to take it anymore. I understood, I wish I could escape myself sometimes too.

* * *

**A/N: The song is Comatose by Skillet. It's all kinds of awesome, check it out sometime. =]**

**Review and i'll give you a cookie.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tearless

**A/N: I'm thinking that this will be the last chapter... I MAY eventually do an epilogue, I haven't decided yet... **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters. I had a dream I was married to Jackson Rathbone; but then he died. Stupid dreams.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Tearless **

**~*~  
**

**BPOV **

I was wondering around the mall trying to kill time until my job interview, when I spotted a music store. Heading inside I figured I'd check out what they had in here while I waited. Once inside I started off towards the classical section when the song playing inside the store changed. I listened for a few seconds and cringed. It was pretty awful.

**_Look into his eyes, what do you see?  
There's nothing but loneliness and sorrow.  
He's crying in pain, But there are no tears,  
There are no good things, no tomorrow. _**

Pawing through the CDs I couldn't escape the horrible singer and couldn't help but hear the lyrics.

**_He has forgotten how to smile, And how to live,  
He is disappointed at god, But will he forgive. _**

I froze when the chorus came on, I felt like this song held some kind of message. Listening to the chorus I felt like a hole had been torn in my chest, and each breath was progressively harder to take.

**_He's searching for love,  
But nobody gives him what he needs,  
He's crying in loneliness, forever.  
He's searching for friends,  
But nobody seems to care at all,  
He just has to live alone forever._**

Guilt racked my body, Renee has Phil and my father was all alone, and here I am being selfish and deciding to stay here because of the weather, of all things.

I made myself sick.

The horrible song was still playing while I thought over my selfish decisions.

**_I know he's still out there, living alone.  
He lives by the storm and heavy weather.  
He waits for the day, when he is to leave.  
He knows he won't be alone in heaven._**

**_He lives his tearless life, He lives with his hate.  
Will almighty god let him in, or is it too late? _**

_My god this singer is awful. _I thought as he butchered the depressing lyrics. I wished I could be fair to my father and make myself happy at the same time, but what is there in Forks that could possibly make me happy? I shook my head as I checked my watch, turning to leave the store the last lines of the song called out to me and stopped my breathing short.

**_He just has to live alone, forever alone.  
He's crying in pain, but there are no tears…  
Forever alone. _**

I felt so guilt ridden over my selfish decision. All I'd thought about was myself, I didn't even think about how lonely my dad would be. Especially considering he'd never stopped loving Renee. And now she was remarried, and his only daughter decided to stay away from him because she didn't find the weather where he lived agreeable.

I was a horrible person… I'd go to Forks, it was only two years until I could move off on my own for college anyway. Even though I don't see myself being happy there, I know it would make Charlie happy to get his daughter back, if only for a little while.

As I made the decision, climbing onto the bus outside the mall, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest and I could breathe easily again. The job interview was forgotten as the bus brought me closer to informing my mom of the impending move.

**---  
**

**EPOV**

I was lying curled up in the fetal position on the plush carpet of my room, trying to fill the aching hole that had opened up in my chest. My breath came shallowly and I wished again that I could properly cry. It cheapens it to sob and whimper without the cleansing of tears.

It had been four days since my future with my mate had disappeared from Alice's visions, four days since she decided not to come here, four days since all the color left my world.

When I closed my eyes all I could see was her beautiful face smiling at me as she walked down the aisle towards me. I never wanted to open my eyes again and face the empty room, I'd much prefer to live inside my mind with her beautiful face by my side.

I was torn from my thoughts as Jasper engulfed the house with a joy so intense I almost smiled.

"What's so great, Jasper?" I mumbled angrily.

I heard rushing footsteps coming bounding up the stairs to my room. The door was thrown open to reveal a disheveled, yet beaming Alice. "She's coming!" She squealed happily.

And just like that the hole in my chest closed, I could breathe normally again, and the world got it's color back. I leapt into Alice's waiting arms with a sob, happiness consuming me. 

_She's coming._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: The story was never meant to be long, this was just an idea of something that could have happened pre-Twilight... It gives it's own explanation to Rosalie's attitude towards Bella, to Alice's enthusiasm towards their friendship, and even to Edward's anger and when he discovers that she's his singer.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Yep, it's done. I can't really take the story any further, from the last chapter it just goes on to the first book, Twilight by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just kind of needed to write the idea I had floating around in my head of what it would have been like had Alice seen her decision to come to Forks and the effect it would have on them.**

* * *

**  
**

** _Epilogue_**

**_~*~_**

Coming back from Alaska was the hardest thing I have ever done. Between discovering that I couldn't hear her thoughts and trying to resist the sirens call of my destined mate's blood, it took everything I had not to tear her apart that first day when her scent first hit me. But it was the best decision I ever made.

Sitting here, watching her sleep I could barely fathom ever harming her, I loved her from the minute I saw her in the first vision Alice had of our future together.

She stirred restlessly, her hands reaching across her bed futilely I heard the a sigh escape her lips.

"Edward… I love you." She murmured in her sleep, dreaming of me again.

"I love you too." I whispered, rising and climbing into her bed beside her. Amazed as she clung to me and relaxed against me. "My Bella." I murmured as I kissed her hair, begining to hum the lullaby I'd begun to write for her.

* * *

**The epilogue is short... But this whole story has been short so you'll forgive me. =]**


End file.
